Network simulation systems provide convenient and effective tools for analyzing network performance. Simulation is employed for rapid prototyping of network topology, and for network performance analysis under simulated operating conditions.
A typical simulation system provides better results when it is customized for a specific network design. Important considerations in designing a simulation system are the underlying network size, component characteristics, and operational parameters. Many network applications involving defense communications, distribution tracking systems, etc., require large scale mobile networks with high bandwidth and throughput. Such networks are generally custom designed and require specialized and application specific simulation systems.
Modern approaches to mobile network design employ performance enhancing architectures. For example, architectures like TDMA and CDMA multiplex the data channel to achieve high data rates. Large scale networks having performance enhancing architectures and significant inter-node distance need improved simulators.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simulation system and method designed for a large scale mobile network. More specifically there is a need for such a simulation system and method capable of simulating high speed data transfer among distant scattered nodes. A further need exists to output the results of the simulation system and method in a user friendly manner.